kodomo_no_jikanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyōko Hōin
''This Article Contains Content From Wikipedia. '' Kyōko Hōin (宝院 京子 Hōin Kyōko) is the young and attractive homeroom teacher of class 4-2 (originally 3-2) at Futatsubashi Elementary School. Little is known about her past, except for the fact that she grew up with only her mother9 and her younger brother, and has been single since her previous boyfriend dumped her after issuing her an ultimatum: choose between her new teaching assignment or him. One of the first friends Daisuke Aoki made after beginning his new job as well as his direct senior, the friendly, busty, fun-loving Hōin has done her best from the outset to help him out by both offering guidance and advice as well as being his confidante. Though initially amused by the wide-eyed enthusiasm and naïveté with which he approached his job, Aoki's good nature and sincerity slowly grew on her and she developed a fierce crush on him, an attraction that was not diminished in the slightest by her later, accidental discovery that he is a virgin.29 Though she has made numerous attempts to initiate a romantic relationship with him, a combination of awkward timing and plain old bad luck combined with his uncanny inability to read people's moods and seeming obliviousness to her interest have thus far foiled her attempts, and she has avoided being straightforward about it due to the awkwardness of his being a colleague.23 Nevertheless, she remains firm in her resolve to keep trying until she succeeds. She is a bit more forward whilst drunk, managing to kiss Aoki whilst he was a sleep. The second time she tries this however, she ends up kissing his sister, Chika. Hōin's problems with her own class mirror Aoki's own: she has had to deal with her own fair share of gropers,2 inappropriate remarks directed at her,6 and children bringing erotic manga to school.11 Her busty figure had given her the nicknames 'Boin-sensei' ('boin' being a perverse name for breasts) and 'Doin-sensei' (from the sound her stomach fat makes when she begins gaining weight) from her class. Her choice to wear a jumpsuit was, in fact, prompted by her students continuously tugging at her clothing and flipping up her skirt.23 In spite of all this, her students remain highly protective of her and once angrily banded together to drive Aoki away when they were under the mistaken impression that he was mistreating her.31 Though her teaching style is the polar opposite of Sae Shirai's and it has led to (mostly unspoken) differences in opinion on occasion and once made her question whether her most casual style of dressing was detracting from her physical appeal or ability to be taken seriously.23 Hōin's relationship with her colleague has shown signs of evolving into something resembling friendship. Though she initially used her then-recently acquired knowledge that Shirai was the daughter of the board of education to manipulate her into cosplaying during the school's athletic meet while serving as one of the event's coordinators,1931 Hōin later took advantage of that fact to help her get out of attending a teacher's workshop the principal was insisting she participate in. Shirai subsequently returned the favor by helping her deal with the belligerent mother in charge of the local parent-teacher association that had been causing her much grief and aggravation.8Category:Characters Category:Female Characters